Crossing Dimensions
by Muzukashi
Summary: To think that he was actually was a yokai wasn't surprising. He doesn't belong in that realm he belongs with his real family of the hidden world. As the clock slowly counts down, souls of the lost expelled to different realms, the last and strongest one of the four to save the illusionary world that once was their home. Story has multiple crossovered characters
1. We Finally Found You!

I don't own anything Naruto related other than OC

Now on with the fanfic

**Chapter 1**

We finally found you!

It was silent. The land the held so much laughter and joy, now was only a graveyard as the bodies lay scattered and unrecognizable against the field that used to glow against the sun. All of it was now covered in so much blood. So much in fact that if anyone out their was still alive would think that the fields of summer green were never there in the first place. This beautiful land of once was I should say was Gensokyo.

But in fact their still was someone who was still alive. A little boy somewhere around the age of 4-6 was kneeling down in the harsh rocks that dug into his knees. He didn't seem to care about the pain anymore as most of his body and clothes were covered in the blood of his own and of others. Silent tears and soft whimpers came from him as he tried to wipe his eyes but more came into replace them.

In front of the lone boy was a body but to him it was different than all the others. "Onii-chan" he whimpered while still trying to wipe his eyes clean.

"I..I know y-you told me t-t-to be strong but...I...just can't!" Raising his voice like he was expecting the lifeless body that was his older brother to respond.

Even though it seemed that way he wasn't alone though if you wanted to be technical about it. Other than the dead bodies around him he had a ring around his finger. It seemed just like a normal inanimate object but was actually something more. small but still a fair amount of light emanated from the ring as it flickered a couple of times.

The ring spoke with a soft female voice "Are you indeed the last living one of our kind?" She asked softly. The boy just nodded.

The boy knew she was about to speak but stopped her "Lady Kuzunoha...is..it okay if I use that forbidden weapon" he didn't look at the ring he just kept on looking at the ground.

She was at a loss of words just thinking about him risking his existence from the living world. "Even in this harsh time...I still think you should thi-"

"EVERYONE IS GONE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK IT OVER!" He interrupted.

"I..I'm sorry for my rude outburst Lady Kuzunoha, their is no excuse for my rudeness...I apologize" he suddenly said right after.

"Its fine, I can tell that this is a difficult moment at your age to be going through something this extreme" she said not seeming to be effected by what he said in the slightest. "If you choose to do it now...y-you have my permission" she stuttered a little still maybe unsure of what to do.

The boy wasted no time in opening a small sack from his pocket. Reaching inside he pulled out a book clearly way bigger than the sack "magic has its benefits, doesn't it?" He joked with her trying to make the situation less frightening for him.

He muttered some words, time seemed to go by slower for him as he read aloud. Slowly small symbols and odd coloured lights came from the book. "aaaggghhh!" He started violently shaking as he hit the floor, his eyes shut tight and his fingers dug into the ground in a horrific pain that seemed endless.

A light that was too beautiful to look away from shot out from the ring and filling the sky with colours he never though existed. She then spoke words that she had said too many times that it was impossible not to remember but never though she would have to say it to him. "Ryota Hoshi" she said forcing his eyes to open. "If you truly want to give up all the wonderful things of your life for the ones you love, then make the contract with me and you can save them. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes "I-I will!"

"Then I shall bestow onto you the great power of our ancestors!" Her voice now fearful but he ignored it. "Suddenly shutting his eyes tight as his body suddenly overwhelmed in energy and power.

Big blue eyes suddenly shot open at the bizarre dream he had just had. He also found it strange that he was drenched in sweat and he was crying. "Ugghh...I've been having that dream for 3 days in a row now" He said  
~~~~Later~~~~~~~~  
The blonde ran through out the village getting chased by two adults. A small creature that looked like a mix between an eevee and the miniature form of Kirara(look it up). The creature's eyes were cat like and blood red. The center of its chest held a small diamond shaped jewel, its ears were long and thin, had strange markings resembling fire all over its fur and had 4 long short and puffy tails. It watched with its red cat like eyes as they chased the boy jumping from building to building "hmm? So humans have supernatural powers in this wor-"

"Don't be fooled" the voice interrupted."There is nothing supernatural about them, its just heightened physical strength" the voice continued

The creature heard him say things like "losers, you don't have the guts to do what I do, etc" a sweat drop formed behind his head "ummm...are you sure its him mistress? He just seems...well..different" it said trying not to be mean

"Don't doubt me, he is the one we're looking for" she said calmly

"Hmm, I think I need to gather more information on him then, we also need to find out his motives for ruining those monuments with paint" and with that before you could even blink it was gone.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A villager called

"What is it? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" The old man know as the hokage guessed right

"Yes! That punk Naruto is ruining the hokage monument!" The villager responded

"And this time with paint!" The other said

Naruto laughed coming out from behind the cloak around the fence "ha, that was too easy"

"Oh ya Naruto!" By the sudden voice Naruto jumped in surprise.

"I-Iruka sensei! Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?"

"No what are you doing here, your supposed to be in class"

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto!" It seemed like he meant that literally as he was tied up in front of the class. " and because of you I'm going to make everyone redo the transformation test!" The entire class groaned as they had to do it again.

"All right, Sakura here let's do it" she said as she transformed into a perfects copy of Iruka sensei

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha" the kid was silent and just transformed.

"All right good" he said as he check marked the clipboard. "Next is Naruto Uzumaki" the people behind him seemed less than excited "this is a total waste of time Naruto" a kid on the left said  
" we always pay for your screw ups" the girl on the right said

"Like I care" Naruto said walking up to the front "Transform" the ball of smoke cleared revealing a naked girl version of himself. "I call it my sexy jutsu" the teacher seemed out raged by his trick "cut the tricks, this is your last warning!"

Another bead of sweat dropped from the creature's head as he watched the entire incident "this kid is something else" it said laughing lightly

"The diamond shaped jewel flashed with light every time it spoke a word "their seems to be a different type of energy in this universe"

"Oh, kinda like magic or yin and yang?" The creature questioned still looking through the school

"Not exactly, it would probably be easier to find this out yourself" and with that the diamond shaped object turned a dark colour.

"Hey...you still their?" The creature sighed "I hate it when she leaves and I have to figure things out by my self"

the gem suddenly glowed again "just so you don't get any unnecessary attention I suggest you change the spell on who can and can't see you" then it turned dark again

The creature blushed even though no one was with them he still felt like she made him feel stupid.

~~~Later~~~

"And your not going home until all the paint is gone" the scar faced teacher said

"Whatever! Its not like I have anyone to-" he paused as he saw the creature looking at him sitting beside Iruka sensei.

"Hey sensei what's that thing sitting beside you?!" Naruto yelled kind of freaked out a bit.

"Stop pulling one of your stupid pranks their is nothing beside me" waving his hand beside him as the hand just slid through the creature.

"Oh, so he can see me even if I do cloak my self" the creature suddenly jumped onto his shoulder and whispered into Iruka sensei's ear. Naruto didn't notice as he went back to work.

"Hey, Naruto maybe after you clean this up I'll treat you to some raman" Naruto suddenly worked faster "well that was a lucky guess but I assume he likes ramen a lot" the creature said scratching his head.

~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~

A massive sphere shaped energy started to form around him "clone jutsu!" He shouted  
The "clone" if you even wanna call it worthy of that title just looked like it shouldn't exist.

"I know I'm not the type of yokai that eats humans but that thing looks like it should be put out of its misery in that kinda way..." The creature said

"YOU FAIL!" The scar faced teacher shouted.

"Gee that was a surprise"

The crowed of students all smiled with happy faces and laughter filled the yard as tons of students showed their headbands to their friends and family. All but one anyway sitting alone on a single swing. The creature watched from the top of the tree with a crestfallen look on not only his face but on the one he was watching.

The white haired man from before was suddenly beside Naruto. "Hmm perhaps I should follow them"

The sunset shined over giving it a beautiful orange colour to both the sky and the town. Two lone people sat on the edge of the balcony. The silver haired man spoke first. "Iruka sensei is tough but he has nothing against you"

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto asked

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart but that will never happen if he was easy on you. he's like you, you know" Naruto seemed slightly shocked by what he said

"no parents, no family" he continued

"But this time I really wanted to graduate"

The silver haired man smiled "then I guess I have to tell you. Its a secret but I guess I can let you in on it"

~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~  
It was late at night and the forest was dark and the moon was covered by the clouds. The forest was shrouded by shadows as the branches covered most of the sky from view.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you are the nine tailed fox!" Naruto went wide eyed hearing what he couldn't even believe was true.

"Stop it!" Iruka cried

Mizuki didn't listen and kept talking "They've all been sneaking around and hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt like they hated you for just being alive."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" He summoned more of that blue energy

On top of the village monument the creatures ears suddenly perked up "huh! I-I think I just felt some sort of strong fox fire!"

"Hurry and look into it!" The crystal spoke.

"I-I can't move...just feeling the energy h..hurts!" He said unable to take steps forward from the monument "I also can't use my real form! It will attract too much attention!" He spoke still unable to move

The gem felt the powerful energy more then he did. "Use your ears and eyes to just hear and see from the distance, you should be able to do so without energy"

~~~back to naruto~~~

"That's right you'll never be excepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki shouted

"DIE NARUTO" Mizuki shouted flinging a giant shirikan towards him. Naruto tried to crawl away.

"Naruto get down!" iruka sensei shouted, Naruto instantly followed in a state of panic. He heard a large clack but the pain never came. He looked up only to see that his sensei shielded him from the blow.

"Oh, so Naruto isn't so isolated as I thought" his ears twitched again and he chuckled a little "I always love a sob story...but just because of that I don't think he'll destroy the village" he said closing his eyes slightly. "He even runs like an animal"

~~~back to naruto~~~

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!"

"Such big words! I can destroy you with a single move!"

"Give me your best shot fool, I'll give it back to you!" Naruto said with a dark look in his eyes

"Let's see if you can try! Show me what you can do nine tailed fox!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto cried out. Suddenly hundreds maybe even thousands of fully formed, solid clones appeared

"Have you been collecting his energy?" The jewel asked

"H-H-His...energ-gy is infinite...well so far he ju-just unintentionally re learned fox magic and fox fire already..." He said watching the battle from overhead. "He silently laughed as he watched the man named Mizuki get beaten to a pulp.

Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head "sorry I kinda got a little carried away, you okay Iruka sensei?"

He laughed a little " Naruto come here a minute I have something to show you"

"C'mon sensei how much longer?" Naruto groaned

"K, you can open your eyes now" when Naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka sensei smiling with out his head band. The sun also shined throughout the forest signaling that it was morning now.

"Congratulations Naruto! You graduate!" his sensei said with a smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And to celebrate I have a surprise, we're going out for ramen tonight!"

"When do you plan on telling him that he is a demon" the jewel asked

"Hmmm...if I feel like it maybe tomorrow but either way we are in a hurry" the creature looked at Naruto with calculating eyes "after all he's the only one that can put a stop to all this mess"

Well that was chapter 1 please review it and no flames please and if you want you can put what you want to happen in the next chapter and maybe I'll add it in.


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 2**

**The truth hurts**

' means thinking and still don't own Naruto

* * *

A lone old man staring at the monument, specifically the 4th one.

"You know spying on people won't do much good if they know your their" the creature revealed itself from the "sorry, it's a habit and nice to see you again. It's been a while" the creature made itself visible that made him seem to appear out of nowhere, the creature jumped up to the railing a chilly wind passed by almost blowing the creature away. The third smiled at him "So you finally figured out that Naruto was the one you we're looking for"

The creature started to glow a bright, blinding red colour The glow suddenly stopped to reveal an average looking human around the age of 7-10 years, His hair was similar to Naruto's but slightly longer and on the left it fell down from his forehead to the top of his left eye covering his eyebrow, he wore brown shorts and a green and white striped t-shirt with normal shoes.

Kyota scratched behind his head "I know with the clothes I'm wearing that I probably won't fit in that well but its close enough right?" He said

The fox child sighed "to get back to the subject at hand I didn't stay long enough in your world to learn about it. Either way Naruto must come with me before he loses control of his power"

"What do you mean by that?" The hokage looked concerned

"That Chakra stuff you guys talk about here...if it's truly is real-"

"Chakra is within all living things" he interrupted

He nodded "forgive me, I do respect your beliefs and especially since in this world it does exist...but where I come from it doesn't." The old man smiled "you really overdo it when you feel sorry."

"I'm not used to it so forgive me if I start rambling." Iruka sensei ran up to the third "The third, I've finally found you!" The fox boy turned his attention to Iruka

"What is it Iruka?" The third said still facing the boy who wasn't able to be seen by Iruka

"Did Naruto show up for the ninja registration?" The teacher said walking up to the third

"Yes" he simply answered

"I lectured him at the ramen place yesterday, but he's so bent on becoming a great ninja and have everyone acknowledge his strength"

The old man looked into the sky "Naruto's dream may be impossible"

"Hn?"

"As you know...the only people that know that Naruto is the demon fox were the adults that fought it 12 years ago. I made it a rule to never mention that fact. And I have severely punished those who have broken that rule."

The scar faced man started to understand "so the children don't know the truth"

The hokage continued to speak "this is the only thing Naruto's got going for him...the 4th wanted the people of the village to view Naruto as a hero. That was his wish as he died doing the seal."

"Hero?" Iruka seemed more confused while the fox being was beginning to understand more and more as they spoke

"The 4th sealed the nine tails into the belly button of a new born baby. Naruto became the container of the nine tails for the village. But the people of the village don't see Naruto in this way. Not only that, but because of their attitude towards him it's been passed down to the unknowing children as well...Iruka, do you know?"

He jolted up "what?"

"When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge another's existence...the eyes that they use when looking at him...are frighteningly cold" the strong breeze blew by again.

When Iruka left he made himself visible again. "I-I used to get those eyes from humans before but other than that I had a happy childhood up until a certain moment but that's not important. Naruto's emotional strength is really strong" the old man kept quiet telling him to go on.

He continued "even though he's been isolated and hated like that...even though he wasn't aware of being hated at that time...he didn't sit in a corner and cry forever..." He looked up at the sky "his emotional willpower is what drives him to become stronger..." He looked down to the city below with a pitiful expression for him

"As I was saying before, Naruto won't really have a choice because soon his chakra will disappear and be replaced by the skill to use magic and by then he'll probably absorb the nine tails that's been trapped inside of him." The third seemed concerned by this

Kyota kept a calm face"...if Naruto loses control of his true power...I'll take care of it" the hokage just nodded and with that he disappeared leaving the old man alone.

The full moon peered through the clouds as night settled in quickly over the village of Kanoha. The lone blonde made his way to his small apartment, juggling the door handle as handle as dizzily made his way through the apartment "ugghh...w-what's going...on w-w-why can't I...see straight...i-its so h-hard to breath" he stumbled almost tripping over his feet. He laughed at the fact only to trip over one of the table legs seconds later falling face first onto the hardwood floor. He rolled onto his back gasping for air before he suddenly blacked out.

He groaned as opened his eyes slowly to the still dark room but found himself in the cushiony pallet that was his bed. He stared at the sealing for a good amount of time examining each and every aspect of the sealing until he heard someone talk to him "ah, you're awake". He tried to lift his head but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain entered his body.

"You shouldn't move yet...all of your chakra disappeared but the new energy didn't enter at the same time the chakra left like it was supposed to...in other words you could have died" the voice said

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?" He asked with a slight bit of rage in his voice. He quickly adjusted Naruto's pillow and head and sat back down in his same spot.

He looked around "To be honest it's not really much of a house is it?"

Naruto muttered some words under his breath, fox ears appeared from the stranger's head peering through his hair turned for about a second out from the boy's hair as he muttered "calling someone you've just met a smartass isn't a good step in the right direction but since I did unintentionally insulted your home let's call it even, okay?"

Naruto looked bewildered by this he didn't even know what to think of it. "I'm a kitsune..." he said as his five tails appeared."What the hell?" He forced out of his mouth before the pain came again instantly silencing him

the kitsune still in semi human form made his way over to Naruto from the bed and started removing his jumpsuit, Naruto didn't open his mouth this time. the fox kid pulled out some blue energy from one of his tails "this should help you with your lack of energy right now" he pulled his shirt up forcing the blue energy into his body then putting the jumpsuit back on "that should help you for at least a couple of days, the maximum would be a week...it should take a couple of seconds for it to completely circulate inside your body. Oh and my name is Kyota by the way" he said with a smile

Kyota sat back down in his spot "Y-your goal...to be hokage...just why exactly do you want to become the hokage?"

"I want to be hokage so that everyone will acknowledge my strength and stop ignoring me..." He said

"Because you have that demonic nine tails inside of you?" Naruto looked up at him and nodded

"Why do you even care? Your just some 8 year old kid" Kyota's fox ears twitched irritantly "I'm not 8 years old, I just have the appearance of an 8 year old but I'm actually 435"

"Ya right kid how 'bout you go to bed already I'm sure your parents are worried about you or something" he said as he rolled over on his side

"Our parents are dead" he said with a partially glum face

"Oh, so you don't have family either, huh?" He said as he rolled back on his back

Kyota shook his head "we have the same family, we're brothers"

"Pfft, ya right kid go home" kyota became irritated "hey Naruto" he said, when Naruto turned around he was met by an open palm to the forehead but suddenly small amounts of moments of his life and people that he's never even seen appeared before his eyes. It suddenly ended and he came back to reality "well?" All Naruto could do was stare wide eyed after what he had just experienced.

Kyota continued "you're a yokai like me Naruto" his heart sank when he heard those words.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Stop hiding your emotions like that and talk to me! Now what do you mean I'm a demon?!" he exploded.

'What?! How did he know I hide them in front of humans?!' He shook it off "I know it's probably hard to accept but...you're not from this world"

Naruto's face fell into a look of sadness and confusion "how can I be a yokai? Why didn't anybody tell me?" He felt a pang of hurt in his chest "how many other secrets haven't they told me? Do they even know?" His eyes began to sting 'is this why the villagers hate me? Am I really the monster that killed their loved ones and destroyed their homes? A vicious killing machine put under a seal waiting to become a weapon?' A lone tear streaked down his face  
He reached up to wipe the tear away "no I'm not going to sit here and whine!" He shook his head as if shaking away his doubt "why should I believe you!" He demanded as the strength returned to his voice "if I was a yokai Saburo would tell me!" his voice brimming with confidence in Saburo. The fox child looked at him pitifully fully knowing the boy was going to accept the harsh truth in a painful way.

Naruto bolted out the door with no idea where he was heading until he was greeted by a little girl who covered his mouth and shushed him "hey come with me and I'll help you to prove that you're not a yokai" she said

"Where are you taking me?" He said while she grabbed his hand and ran but she didn't respond "hey!" He shouted trying to get her attention

"I'm gonna bring you to my master" his heart sank as he heard those words when the landscape changed into a dark forest and the little girl or what he thought was a little girl changed into a horrifying creature.

I can't move at all" the blonde's eyes widened as the woman stood up revealing two arms on each side of her sides leaving holes in her kimono and her lower torso a giant centipede at least one hundred feet tall.

"Step away from him!" Kyota said as he had finally made it.

The centipede woman came at him. He quickly avoided it opening a book releasing an inferno that quickly engulfed the creature in fire. The centipede woman screeched in pain as she turned into a pile of bones, Kyota wasted no time as he chanted a phrase as the bones dematerialized into black dust.

He turned to Naruto "it was a low class demon so she was very easy to kill" he approached Naruto who was still frozen "...I know you've had a hard life but whether you like it or not you're a yokai just like me and you have to go back to your original world"

Naruto started to move again "I can't be a demon! I've trained so hard so I can become someone that people would look up to! I wanted to be somebody that will be acknowledged for their strength so people would notice and respect me! I can't leave!" He started to tear up "I've gotta fulfill my dream to become hokage and show that I'm not a demon and that I was and still am Uzumaki Naruto!"

He sighed "your chakra will die in a couple of days...you'll be forced to leave because you won't have a purpose in this world! You can shout all you want but you'll wake up one day and nobody will remember who you are! There will be nothing left for you and soon you'll forget who those people where! Just face the fact..." He didn't make eye contact with him for a few moments "I know it's hard to accept the harsh reality of what you truly are but I'll be by your side" he said with a reassuring smile as he transformed into the small creature as he jumped on his shoulder "you should live the rest of your days in this universe happy and try to complete your goal. oh and stop saying demon. demons are evil and yokai are just bizarre" he said as Naruto walked back to his apartment 'Onii-chan...you were the one who's always been fighting and helping for your family, friends and all residents of Gensokyo...now it's my turn to help you and everyone else'

* * *

**okay so eventually Naruto will have to leave his universe and review because I need to know what i need to work on.**


	3. Like it or not your time's up!

i don't own naruto

**Chapter 3**

Like it or not your time's up!

The blonde's eyes shot open jolting upwards from his bed. He looked around and gave a sigh of relief

"Looks like that was all a crazy dream" he said laughing it off.

Just after that he heard a tap of the window. Turning to see who it was he was utterly freaked "what the hell are you doing here?! You're not real!"

The boy from yesterday just became annoyed and simply passed through the window he was also holding a big brown paper bag in his mouth "what's your problem? I just went out to get some groceries, here" he said tossing him a square shaped plastic wrapped package

"Melon bread" he read on the package

"Its a treat for putting up with me and if your good I'll buy you more" he said unpacking the other things into the refrigerator

Naruto seemed bewildered by it but he tossed the treat aside "I was hoping you were just some bad ramen I had last night but I can't focus on you right now! I gotta meet my sensei and become a ninja!"

'He probably forgot about him leaving this place eventually' the fox boy thought to himself

"I'm coming with you" he said as flames engulfed his body leaving the small fox like creature. Kyota jumped on top of Naruto's shoulder

Naruto peeked out the door every couple of minutes checking for their Sensei

"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura said leaning against an empty desk

"Why is the sensei of our team 7 so damn late?!" Naruto responded

the fox creature lay on the desk beside Sasuke soundly asleep. Everyone in the room other than Naruto couldn't see him.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled getting the attention of both Sasuke and Kyota who just went back to sleep

Naruto was standing on a chair placing the chalkboard eraser in between the sliding doors "that's what you get for being late" he said jumping from the chair

Soon enough the unknowing sensei walked through the door to get a plop on his head with the blackboard eraser.

He received the loud laughter from Naruto "you fell for it!"

"I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto..." Sakura said kissing up to the sensei

Sasuke still sat at his seat judging the newcomer '...this is really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable...' Sasuke thought to himself

the sensei scratched his chin "hmmmm...how can I say this...? My first impression is... Your all idiots!" He stated

the fox transformed back into his human form and stretched his arms 'well that was obvious"

The wind was calm and the sky was blue and full of nice fluffy white clouds. The three were at the top of the school with the sensei while the fox kid was taking a nap in the nearby tree behind the three students

"Ok...let's begin with some introductions." he stated

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked

The sensei thought about it "how about...your likes and dislikes...dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that"

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto asked rudely

"Yeah...you look suspicious..." Sakura added

"Ohh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes." Kakashi paused for a moment "dreams for the future...? Hmm..well, I have lots of hobbies..."

"So all we really learned was his name...?" Sakura asked

The sensei continued "now it's your turn, from the right."

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook."

'Geez does he think about anything besides ramen?' The masked Jonin thought

"My dream..." Naruto continued

"Is to surpass Hokage! And then...have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto finished

'He's grown in an interesting way...isn't that right?' The disguised fox jumped as he heard what the sensei said. He looked down to see if the thought was actually directed towards him but he couldn't tell

Naruto went on "hobbies..pranks I guess."

Kakashi scratched his head "I see...next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And...I don't want to use the word "dream" but...I have an ambition." the fox boy looked down from the tree in curiosity "is this kid for real?" He asked himself

Sasuke continued "the resurrection of my clan and...to kill a certain man." Getting the attention of both Naruto and Sakura

'Cool' Sakura thought

'He better not mean me...' Naruto suspected

Kakashi's face showed that he probably knew something that they didn't '...I thought so..'

Kakashi spoke again "ok...and lastly the girl."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is... Well the person I like is... Um should I say my dream for the future...? Oh my!"

"That girl is way too hung up on Sasuke" the beast said

Sakura continued "the thing I dislike...is Naruto." The sentence making Naruto die on the inside and making the fox almost laugh out of the tree.

"Ok! That's enough of that. We'll start our duties tomorrow." Kakashi stated

"Duties! Duties! Yay! What kinds of duties!" Naruto yelled happily

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us" he responded

"What?! What?!" Naruto asked

"Survival training" he said

The group(other than Sasuke) looked puzzled wondering what it was "I'll be your opponent this time but this isn't normal training" the group still looked confused.

"It's just that when I tell you guys this, your really going to flip." He spoke

Kakashi revealed the horrible answer "of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%" the group was horrified by the news "I told you you'd flip..." Kakashi laughed while getting the silent treatment from the three...well not for long

"What the hell?! But we worked so hard... Then what was the point of graduating." Naruto shouted

"Oh.. That? That's just to select those that have the chance to become genin." Kakashi stated "anyway tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up."

Naruto trembled in fear 'I can't fail here... I'll have to kick Kakashi sensei's ass and have him recognize my strength. No, no, seriously and I've gotta do it so I don't have to leave this place' he thought to himself

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it...and don't be late!"

Sakura's face was filled with determination and willpower 'but...if I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love!' She thought as she read through the sheet. Sasuke just crumpled the paper and didn't say a word

Naruto stared at the page while the invisible, small fox sat on his shoulder reading the paper. 'Crap I can't read this, there's too much kanji!' Naruto thought trying to understand the writing he was unfamiliar "I can translate for you if you want me to" the fox stated but Naruto just shook his head no

the sun finally completed its shift for the day. The long day after hearing about the survival training was probably hard to take but especially with Naruto. A crescent moon hung in the sky that was dotted with the shining stars and clouds of both big and small in size. The signs, flags, clotheslines of the rather large village blew gently in the calm breeze. A faint fiery glow came from an area that seemed to get more and more dim with each passing day. The glow was revealed to be Kyota laying on the hard rooftop of Naruto's apartment, his hand over his chest with a concerned look on his face.

The ring on his finger glowing a bright glow. It flickered each time she spoke "its fine Kyota. You don't have to worry about your time." She stated

He still showed a frown. He took his hand off his chest and the glow of the fire disappeared. "Sorry I keep asking you Kuzu-sama but I've gotta get Naruto out of here" he said as he got up and walked towards the edge. Jumping off without any second thoughts and landing softly on Naruto's apartment balcony and opening the screen door, walking in and closing behind him "you wanna come up on the roof? The night sky looks amazing" he said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"I don't care about something I see every night! I have to focus on my battle strategy against Kakashi sensei!" Naruto didn't seem to mind his company but he needed to focus.

He sighed "do you really think that you'll be able to take on a ninja like Kakashi with your limited knowledge?" He said but Naruto didn't respond and kept on training with the poorly made Kakashi doll on his bed.

Kyota took a seat on the part of the bed Naruto wasn't fighting the Kakashi doll on "...Naruto" he asked

"Ya?" He didn't stop to look at him, he just kept practicing on the doll

"You know you have to eventually go with me...right?" This made him stop what he was doing but didn't respond

Kyota decided to continue speaking "the chakra your using will eventually burn out and-"

He was cut off "I know that! I know that I'll never be able to achieve my dream! But I want to live the rest of my time left here as a ninja..." He stated then going back to training on the doll

"...here" he said handing him the pastry again

"Didn't I say last time that I didn't want that" he said still training on the dummy

"You need a break. If you just train all night you'll be tired for tomorrow" he said tossing it to him

He caught it "I told you I need to train! Stop bugging me with that melon bread crap!" He snapped

Kyota glared at the floor for a while until his fox ears perked up he shot up and went straight out the door "I'll be back, theirs something I have to do!" He looked back to find nothing there! He was surrounded by a thick fog "just as I thought! They're still after him!" 4 long fox tails appeared from him!

Chains wrapped themselves around his body! He fell to the floor as he was constricted by the unknown foe! Demonic laughing was heard from the fog! Looking all directions only to see nothing through the dense fog!

The ring glowed brightly "It's a trap! We have to get out of here!" She yelled

"Geez I never would've thought of that!" He said sarcastically as he broke free of the chains with magic. "How do I get out of here?!" He shouted as he ran only to end up in the same spot again! The laughing got louder and louder! He was suddenly forced to the ground by an unknown force!

The fog soon cleared and showed the small town of Kanoha with a hair-raisingly eerie black cloud floating over the town slowly moving covering the town in darkness. Kyota soon realized he could move again. He got up and tried to climb the nearest building to see what the thing was "Kuzu-sama, what's that thing?" He asked. Even the villagers seemed to notice the entity floating overhead.

The ring didn't respond for a while "this is Kanoha in the future" she stated simply

Shock filled his face "what?!"

"Don't worry. By this time you and Naruto will be long gone. The cloud up there is actually the Akashita" she stated calmly

"What's a high level yokai like this doing here in this world?!" He screamed

"It seems to be working for a higher force but that's all the information I can grasp. I think maybe Kanade-chan is showing us this as a sign that something bigger is happening." The ring flickered

The ominous cloud showed its true colours as the fearful face and arms came from out of nowhere! Destroying the city and absorbing the souls and instantly decomposing the bodies of both dead and alive, young and old as they saw it! Nobody was safe as its horrific mouth absorbed the many screams and cries of woe! The screaming continued as ninjas were dispatched and unleashed powerful chakra that barely effected the horrible creature and soon they also fell victim to it as well! Buildings crumpled as it passed by! The evil demonic laughing was heard as it satisfied its hunger for human flesh and thirst for the innocent blood that scattered across buildings, roads, sidewalks you name it.

"This can't be the future of Kanoha...could it?" He asked himself but he remembered the reason why most of the illusionary world was destroyed

"A force is controlling it! Akashita don't normally attack the innocent in this horrific way if not at all." She stated

The scene slowly started to become quiet and soon it disappeared leaving him back in Naruto's room but he was alone. He looked to the balcony and realized it was morning. The room was a mess and it looked like nobody has been home for a while "crap! I gotta see Naruto!"

He sighed "damn, I missed everything! But at least they all passed" he said watching from a nearby tree

Kakashi gave them all a thumbs up "that ends the training. ALL OF YOU PASS! OK! Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties!" He said with a look of satisfaction

"Yay! I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto shouted with glee

"Let's go." Kakashi said as the two followed him leaving behind the loud mouth still tied up

"God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" He yelled kicking and screaming like some caged wild animal

A small thud was heard "whoa, I'm impressed big bro! You actually graduated" he said eating a freshly picked apple sitting on top of the stump Naruto was tied on.

"Believe it! Told ya I could do it" he shouted with a wide smile

He jumped down from the pole and started to walk away "let's go home!" He said in a cheery voice

"Hey! I'm still tied up!" He screamed

Instantly turning around and ran up to him "oh ya" reaching over and grabbing his apple "just kidding" he smiled throwing the apple to the side "I'm not a big fruit lover anyway" he said untying the blonde

As soon as he untied Naruto he spoke again "for passing the survival test, how 'bout we both have ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit up

"Wow! Your serious?! You're the best Kyota" Naruto yelled. His face was soon filled with concern "what's wrong?" He asked

"You called me by my name for the first time" he stated

Naruto started to walk "don't mention it and we gotta hurry if we wanna get to the ramen shop before it closes! Its already 6:30" he shouted as he started to run and Kyota soon followed.

The ring spoke inside his head "your not getting distracted from the mission, are you?" She asked

"Of course not!" He said with his thoughts "we still have a good amount of time so no problem"

Days passed by and the relationship between Naruto and Kyota grew better and better with each passing day. Naruto started to get used to having someone to talk to when he came home; even though having a 435 year old kitsune as little brother Naruto's maturity level didn't change. Kyota began to stray from the mission that was supposed to happen days ago; distracted by spending time with the one who he looked up to greatly when he was smaller. Naruto's chakra levels are getting lower every hour and soon they'll have to leave.

Naruto soon became tired of the D rank missions he did as a ninja and wanted something full of life "NO! NO! NO! No, thank you!" I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"

Iruka stood up from his seat "You idiot! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" He yelled back

The thick headed loud mouth got a punch in the head from Kakashi and also making the small fox formed Kyota fall off his shoulder.

The hokage spoke "Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting...to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists...and divided into an A,B,C and D ranking and based on difficulty." The Hokage went on for a while talking about how the system works only for him to be completely ignored

"Hey listen!" The hokage snapped

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what?! I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!" Naruto shouted

"Ok" the 3rd said getting a surprised reaction from all of them.

"I'll give you a C-rank mission. Its a protection mission of a certain individual." The Hokage explained getting a positive reaction from Naruto while the others pretty much stayed the same

"Who?! Who?! A feudal lord?! A princess?!" Naruto questioned with glee

When the person they were assigned to protect came through the door he looked more like an old man with a drinking problem rather than a feudal lord and really not a princess.

"They're all a bunch of brats. Especially the shortest one with the stupid look on his face. Are you really a ninja? Hey?!" The old man said

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid look on his face..." Naruto questioned only to find out it was him "I'll kill you!" He shouted only to be held back by Kakashi

"I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." The bridge master said as they walked out of the big gates that lead in and out of the village

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted running left and right and hopping around almost making the small fox fall off again

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked

"Cause...I've never been outside the village before." He stated still hopping around

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked

"Hehe..well, I am a Jonin so don't worry" Kakashi assured him

'Damn it! This geezer is the worst possible client. I should give him a shot to the face' he thought

'Or you could just be a nice person and put up with it-' the fox was cut off

'NO WAY!' He thought back

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas!" Naruto talked back ignoring the fox's words

"One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!" Naruto yelled

"I doubt someone like you could become it..." The man said drinking more alcohol

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage and then you'll acknowledge me!" He retaliated

"No I won't, you brat.. Even if you did become Hokage"

This probably put Naruto over the edge driving Naruto to try and kill him but being stopped by Kakashi. But even the sensei didn't know they were being watched; not even Kyota knew

The walk got silent and after about an hour somebody spoke again "umm..Tazuna-san? You're from the wave country, right?" Sakura asked

"Ya what about it?"

"Umm..Kakashi sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Sakura asked again

"No, not in the wave country. But... In most other countries the culture customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." The lecture went on for a while and Sakura along with the others became suspicious of how incredible the hokage really was

"You all doubted Hokage-sama didn't you. But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission. Kakashi assured them

Walking for a couple of minutes of walking soon passing by a lone puddle of water. Kakashi took note of it.

The puddle proved to be something suspicious of as two fierce looking ninja came out of the water like magic! The partner leaped over the sensei surrounding him in sharp chains attached to mechanical claws on ones left hand and the others right hand! They both pulled their arms splitting the sensei into many pieces!

They all were horrified(other than Sasuke) as they saw the cool role model sliced and diced like toppings on a hamburger!

Naruto tensed up as he felt their presence behind him 'help!' He thought to the invisible fox sleeping in his backpack but got no response!

Sasuke immediately jumped in, using a shuriken to stop the sharp chains from moving by binding it to a thick tree! Also pulling out a kunai knife to keep it in place and leaving the violent ninjas immobile! Naruto just stood there watching as Sasuke saved the day snapping the chains from their claws protecting everyone from further harm. Snapping loose one went for Naruto again with the deadly mechanical claws while the other went for the bridge master! "Stay behind me!" Sakura said shielding the man from danger as the ninja came closer and closer! Sasuke went in front of Sakura prepared for the expected pain coming! As it all seemed as if it was over the two ninja were restrained by the awesome Kakashi who was thankfully still alive and kicking!

They all rejoiced as their sensei was still alive! Naruto turned to look at where the body was just to find a bunch of cut up logs! "Naruto sorry I didn't help you right away, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that" Kakashi said carrying away the ninja while he congratulated Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto stood there dumbfounded 'I was useless!' He thought

"Sorry I didn't help ya back there either but I thought you'd know how to at least get away from an enemy" the fox said as he popped out from the bag

"Naruto stop moving around, the claws these ninja were using have poison in them. We need to extract the poison quickly before it spreads around...and Tazuna we need to talk" Kakashi said

"These look like Chunins from the village hidden in the mist. These Shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what." He said as he tied the two up

"I had to find out who they were after one of us or Tazuna." He shifted his attention toward Tazuna "We haven't heard that there were shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Kakashi stated

"We aren't ready for this mission. let's quit. We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor" Sakura said rationally

Naruto became enraged. Taking a kunai knife and stabbing it into the wound shocking all of them "why am I so different?! Why am I always...aaggh!"

Sakura jumped in "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"I should be becoming stronger! I've completed many missions and practiced jutsu everyday by myself! I'm not going to need saving ever again...I'm not going to be afraid and try to run! I swear it on this wound with this kunai! I'll protect this old man! We're completing the mission!"

"Hey Naruto...that was a great speech and all but if you lose anymore blood you're going to die" Kakashi said

Naruto became utterly freaked and began to flail around like a little kid "no! No! No! I'm too young for it to all end like this!" He said becoming more and more freaked. Looking down seeing something that made him freak out even more seeing the fox creature licking the blood on the ground 'what the hell are you doing?!' He thought

'I don't like to eat humans but blood is fine' he said normally as he finished

He was snapped back to reality as Kakashi spoke to him "let me see your hand"

"Ummm...you have a serious look on your face and your scaring me! Am I ok?!" Naruto asked with a more freaked face. He wrapped the bandage and shrugged it off "you'll be fine" Kakashi said

They finally made it close to their destination as they rode the waves on a small row boat. The fog was dense and nobody could see anything through it. The small fox was out in the open this time but it wasn't like they could see him anyway. "The bridge isn't far now" the rower said

Naruto looked up in amazement as the town built on water came into view through the fog.

"Tazuna, Before we reach the peer I want to ask you something. The men who are after you...I need to know why or I'm afraid we may have to end this mission when we get to the shore." Kakashi threatened

"Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man that casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A long and deadly shadow? Who is it"

"I believe you might already know who he is...he's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnate Gatou."

Kakashi was shocked "Gatou! Of Gatou transport?! He's a business leader, everyone knows him!"

"Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked

"Officially he runs a large shipping company. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries, he's a very evil man. It was about a year ago when he caught eye of the country of waves. Through using money and violence, he took control of the place's shipping industry. The only thing he has to be afraid of now is the bridge." The bridge builder stated

"So he's trying to kill you because you're in the way." Sakura said

"and those ninja must have been hired by Gatou?" Sasuke added

Naruto was the only one who didn't put the pieces together.

"What I don't get is if you knew those ninjas were after you. Why did you hide it when you hired us?" Kakashi questioned

"The land of waves is a small and very poor country. Even the high ups have no money; the people can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. If you end the mission and leave me at the peer...they'll kill me before I even reach my home and the bridge won't be completed. But don't worry about me but my grandson will be so upset with me gone and my daughter will denounce you for pretty much killing me...but its not your fault" h the bridge builder guilt tripped the ninjas and they accepted to stay.

Naruto was amazed as the saw the inside of the beautiful water city. The owner of the boat left them alone and they were alone to walk the rest of the way.

"Over there!" Naruto said as he threw the kunai into the bushes and receiving a punch on the head from Sakura

Kakashi peered through the bushes to notice a rabbit that barely missed the sharp kunai. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

Naruto apologized and started to cuddle the still stunned rabbit 'Naruto! A threat is nearby but I don't know where!' The fox thought to him

Kakashi saw the threat too. A giant sword flung through the trees! "Duck!" Kakashi said as the blade swung towards them landing into a tree a few meters away. A masked person stood on the blade! 'Now's my chance to prove myself to Sasuke!' He thought as he prepared to run

'Don't go after him! He's dangerous! Let's just say he's got a lot of blood on his hands' the fox said

Kakashi approached the mysterious threat "well well well if it isn't Zabuza Mamochi rouge ninja"

Naruto ignored the fox's warning and ran for his chance but only to be blocked by Kakashi "your in the way get back! He's in a whole other league!" Kakashi said

"Looks like I'll need this" he said as he raised the head protector from his eye! They all stared in wonder as they were about to see the weapon

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, did I get it right? You'll have to give up the old man" they were all amazed other than Naruto who didn't know what the sharingan was

'The sharingan is a rare power that's in the eyes, the person can copy and understand any tai, gen and ninjutsu. Its a very good advantage in this fight but it won't guaranty that our lives are safe' the fox said

"Enough talking I need to exterminate the old man now!" the assassin said pulling out his sword from the tree. The 3 surrounded the old man as the fight was about to begin

A deep fog formed around the forest making it almost impossible to see through! The experienced killed landed onto the water soon disappearing into the fog! It was like he was never there! They were all frightened as Kakashi told them how Zabuza got the bad reputation. Kakashi released a huge mass of chakra! The assassin dissipated into water as Kakashi stabbed him revealing to be a water clone, the true Zabuza slicing through the masked man only to find out that he was also a clone! A kunai from behind was set to the rouge ninja "now its over" Kakashi said BUT it wasn't over yet! The rouge ninja had more tricks up his head protector

They all stared in wonder as he managed to defeat him but that would soon fade "nice try" the blade wielder said as he dissipated into water, the real one was behind him! Grabbing the blade and charging towards him only to miss each time! Kakashi dived into the water to avoid being seen but that was all a part of his plan! The assassin formed hand signs and imprisoned the masked man in a ball of water "this may just be ordinary water but its actually stronger than steel" the assassin stated

He soon made another water clone appear! Naruto was horrified as the clone came out of the water "you think wearing a stupid headband makes you a ninja?! When you've almost been beaten by the hand of death so many times that it doesn't faze you anymore! Then you've become a ninja!" He disappeared again only to reappear kicking Naruto in the possess making his headband fall off and himself go flying and crushing the fox in the backpack slightly! He stepped on the headband "your just brats!"

"You guys need to get the bridge builder and get out of here! He can't chase after you because he's holding me in this prison and the clone can't get too far from his body!" Kakashi said

Sasuke charged at the blade master throwing shurikens only to be tossed away by the blade like a horse tail swatting a fly. He jumped into the air aiming directly at him only to be caught and held up by the neck and thrown like a piece of paper! Naruto's face was more horrified then ever 'so this is what a Jonin is! A real elite ninja!'

"Don't be afraid, we'll get through this!" He said out loud but as usual nobody could here him anyway

He tried to crawl away only to remember the pledge he made on the wound. Memories flowed back to him. He stood up slowly and ran straight at the enemy only to be tossed back to the ground like a rag doll 'idiot! Stay down!' The fox said but was soon silenced when he saw that Naruto was gripping his head band with incredible force!

A bright light came from the headband and everything went white...his eyes shot open! He looked left and right frantically and found himself in a dark alleyway. Looking up he saw the night sky and the bright lunar sphere. He struggled to stand up but pushed himself to stand, walking closer and closer to the brightness trailing his hand against the tall building for support gradually getting closer. While step by step he heard the sound of moving cars and the many footsteps of others. As he got to the opening of the opening his eyes adjusting to the bright lights of the city and the crowded sidewalks. "W-where am I?" He said looking at the humungous buildings and bright lights that he's never seen before.

* * *

review please


	4. a matter of great importance

**IM BACK! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE AND MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OFFICIALLY OVER! THIS STORY HAS MULTIPLE CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIME/MANGA SO IT CANT BE JUST AS 1 CROSSOVER. **

**CHARACTERS MAKING THEIR APPEARANCE**

**Chen Yakumo - wiki/File:PMiSS_ she's a cat yokai(bakeneko) that uses black magic**

**Margery Daw - wiki/Margery_Daw In this story she'll be the main antagonist of the series**

**Ran Yakumo - wiki/File:PMiSS_ **

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING OTHER THAN STORYLINE AND MY OWN CHARACTERS  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A lost friend and a matter of great importance

The blonde walked aimlessly around the crowded city. He didn't know what the date was but judging by the sky it was night and that was about it. He had never seen buildings so high, the buildings weren't made out of the same material that was in Kanoha though. He stopped focusing on what the structure was made out of and started to aimlessly walk again. Eventually getting bored and unsatisfied with the result he asked "hey, can you tell me where I am?" The man simply tossed the kid a dollar bill "stay off the streets kid and get a job!" The man said rudely

"Ass" he muttered to the man under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked along the thick, crowded sidewalk but he tried a different approach with a new person "excuse me please but I don't know where I am, can you tell me what this place is" the man was very nice and explained that he was in a strange place called Tokyo, Japan. Naruto thanked the stranger and started to play with the word against his tongue over and over he repeated it.

"Damn I'm still not closer to finding out where I am" his eyes narrowed and started to focus on his feet walking on the cement path. Getting off course would soon be a mistake. "Hey watch where your going kid!"

"Shut up old man!" What Naruto said instantly god the man's attention. They were like two territorial animals in a small cage at each others throat. The man picked him up by the collar of his shirt "wanna say that again" Naruto was about to make the foolish decision of opening his mouth again

"Hey! Just put him down! We can clear up the entire situation" the mysterious voice said

"Oh really?! And how will you make it worth not kicking this kid's ass?!" The man said holding Naruto by the collar like he was a trophy

The man was given a few dollar bills that made him instantly drop Naruto on his butt and walking away.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off "thanks for saving my ass back there. Who are you anyway?"

The voice belonged to a Caucasian man around his late 20s with in a suit with sunglasses "are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Y-ya? What about it?" He asked

Before Naruto could blink he was struck with something and soon everything went dark and silent. What felt like an eternity was over when he heard footsteps against a cold, hard floor, buttons being pressed and people talking but he couldn't make out the voices or what they were saying. "Hey! Where are you taking me?!" His shouts fell on deaf ears "in here" said the mysterious man gruffly "watch your step" he called as he roughly shoved Naruto along "watch it!" He yelled in response him along he felt a sudden change in temperature it felt...'Cold? but it was warm just a few minutes ago... Are we inside?' The sound of their foot steps echoed across the walls. The slid of a door and as soon as they walked in naruto got a face full of pungent stench his keen sense of smell wasn't helping him right now, he could pick up the distinct smell of urine, blood, rust mixed in with other chemicals like bleach as if someone attempted to clean the place but didn't try very hard. With a rough shove forward Naruto fell in. "Welcome" said the man in a tone Naruto knew so well- A tone of loathing and hatred with a sick twist of sadism- As he pulled off his blindfold "to your new home"

The room wasn't small at all but not very big either. It could probably fit around 50 average humans. Naruto looked around the boxed room, it was a cold black and white tiled floor, behind him was a glass screen where he could see a huge lab with nobody around but near the walls attached to the floor were large tubes filled with an eerie green liquid, the sealing had numerous air vents in it.

"W-whats going on?! Where am I?!" He said to himself

"You've just been taken in by the military. It's been years since Gensokyo's border was finally breached by the humans" Naruto turned to notice a girl around his age but her voice was faint and almost nonexistent.

She had dark shoulder length brown hair and bright brown eyes. She had a dark green mob cap sitting on top of her head with two cat ears sticking out from the top of her head and had an earring on the left cat ear. She wore a bright red sleeveless dress with small gold ribbons around the arm holes and gold designs around the collar of the dress with a nice big bow on her chest. The arm holes of the dress where her arms are covered by a long sleeved undershirt. Around the back of the dress also had a forked cat tail that lay beside her on the tiled floor.

she looked at him for a moment 'do I know him from somewhere? He looks so familiar' she questioned to herself

Everything was silent. Naruto couldn't help but just stare at the strange cat like girl in the corner of the room

Naruto didn't know any of the things the girl said, he didn't think it was that important to ask "Are we the only ones here?"

She pointed to the glass screen showing the almost unseen dried bloody hand prints on the screen meaning someone or something was their before them "there are many of us here. I don't know who the master behind all this is but they take things from us like blood, spit, skin samples...the only thing I've heard is that they're probably trying to find a way to use our powers" she rolled up her partially torn sleeve to reveal needle holes and bruises

Naruto became horrified he darted for the screen and started to punch it with all the power he had but no matter what the cracks would just disappear "what the hell is with this thing!?"

"Its a new invention some scientists came up with in our lab. It was specially made just for yokai" a voice from the intercom said

A group of people in military uniform came in with loaded machine guns and the screen that was keeping them caged lifted up "all we want is Naruto right now, if you try to resist you will be shot on command!"

He looked at Chen who was just staring at the tiled floor trying not to get involved. He gave a smile "like hell I will!" He immediately started charging at them. He was stopped in his tracks when his was hit by a dart and fell face first on the dirty floor...the rest was a blur

"Agghh...w-what happened...t-to me?" He questioned as he slowly awakened from the tranquilizer, he couldn't move any parts of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and was utterly freaked by what he was in. Those containers with the green liquid and he was naked and covered in suction cup like wires. He looked around the room to notice their were tons of others in a colossal dark room with only the glowing green fluid as a guide light throughout the structure "W-what the hell!" He said as he looked around to see humanoid looking beings "are these all yokai?!" He questioned to himself but he knew the answer was true since some had animal ears, tails or had things attached to their bodies that weren't apart of the human anatomy but others just looked normal. He looked down to notice that the cylinder that he was in was connected to large and small wires with buttons and keyboards attached to it. One thing he knew is that he had to find a way our of here, saving the others would be an impossible task for him so for now he had to focus on his own survival. "Hey!" He shouted trying to get the attention of the others but they were in some kind of sleep. But if so why was he awake then?

The cylinder case he was in soon started to descend to another floor. He had no idea they could do that. As he got more and more below ground he saw a woman with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, glasses, a light blue suit with a black tie and a mini skirt with heels.(CROSSOVER-She's Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana) She looked harmless.

"So this is our only kitsune?" She said to a nearby scientist who nodded

The cylinder tank emptied the green moisture enabling Naruto to be heard "Look lady I don't care who you are ,I'm busting out of here" Naruto said pounding his fist on the glass with no luck at breaking it

"Just sit back and watch the show" she said pointing to the glass container holding a small crying little boy with a large tanuki tail screaming for his parents "know what that is? Its a Tanuki" she gave a grim smile

"You can release Naruto from his container, I want him to see this" she said and soon he was free from his container but he dare not attempt an escape because he could end up just like the kid

The woman nodded to the scientist and he pushed the button. An ominous sound of lightning and soon enough it came and struck the young one. "KYAAAAA!" The boy began to twitch and scream in pain, some parts of his body began to bleed as the strange black electricity passed though him.

Naruto ran up to the container and started to bang on it and tried to reassure him but he soon figured our that he couldn't hear him.

The boy inside the container started to...change. Hair became fur and grew all around his body. His clothes were torn as he got to an astronomical size. His voice became that of a wild animal and he became unrecognizable. The creature pounced and scratched against the glass hungry for flesh. Naruto backed away from the container in horror at what he had seen.

"Ya like? My name's Margery Daw, I believe an explanation is in order. When yokai become enraged to a very large degree they lose their human like appearance and then they're perfect for taking advantage of. With these machines we can make it permanent. But that's not all we're up to but let's keep that our little secret for now" she said with a smile

"Your sick!" He spat

"Like I care. Soon enough your going to be just like that little kid over there." She said pointing to the monstrosity

Suddenly the room turned a flashing dark red colour and a loud alarm was heard throughout the secret base "what the hell is that noise?!" Naruto yelled as it was impossible for his ears to handle the noise. Margery ignored him and focused on the scientist running her way with a clip board "what's going on?!" She shouted at the scientist

The scientist cowered in fear but remained calm "One of the yokai that has been kept here for experimenting has escaped, Ma'am!"

She slapped the scientist to the ground in rage "Which one got out?!" She demanded

"It was the one housed in unit 108!" He stated

Her eyes widened with fear and soon anger. She pulled the scientist up by the collar of his lab coat "Find her" She commanded dropping him to his feet. He ran toward a keyboard with a giant monitor attached to it. He press a few buttons "Computer! Dispatch the guards and temporarily seal all exits!"

"closing all exits and dispatching all guards" the computer spoke

She ran as fast as her feet could take her through the maze of steel and sliding doors. But luckily speed was on her side since she was known for being fast but most of her powers were still gone for the time being. "I've gotta find Kyota and get Naruto out of here! But if I get Naruto now I'll probably get shot...I've gotta focus on Kyota first if that's the case!"

She started to approach a straight hallway that was filled with people in military uniform carrying heavy automatic weapons in their arms and hands. She stopped dead in her tracks but showed no sign of fear "look! I don't want to hurt you guys but if you make things difficult for me I guess you'll be in the afterlife before you know it" she said confidently

They took fire and a cloud of dust filled the hallway, it was almost impossible to see. "Well...I guess I warned you" she sang in an eerie tone

The faces of the soldiers turn from serious to terrified "Spell Card! Blue Oni Red Oni!" she screamed as two big, bright orbs appeared in her hands. In the left hand was the blue orb and in the right was the red orb. She ran at a terrifying speed towards her enemies. Blood stained the walls as the powerful objects that she possessed passed through the soldiers leaving them in pieces and blood splatters on the ground.

The word "Lockdown" ran throughout the building and almost immediately doors behind her started to shut tight. She came to a sudden stop when a large steel metal door closed in front of her. She took a sigh and paused for a moment to think. "Well I guess there's no other option than up" she said with determination

The cat demon came through the over protected gated steel fortress that was hidden in the sandy dessert. She looked down to see the damage she had done but couldn't stay when she noticed a couple of military vans headed for her. She tilted her head to the right, the action instantly tossed the vans over to the side and were crushed against each other like crumpled pieces of paper also killing the occupants inside the vehicles.

A sweat drop came on the back of her head "now all I have to do is find a way back to Japan"

Naruto awoke back in the glass cylinder from before, a female voice spoke inside his head 'You're in quite a dilemma' the voice said

Naruto looked around the room that was visible in the glass fortress to find no one other than more yokai like him (well except they were asleep) "where are you?"

'We'll meet soon enough but first I must explain something to you of great importance. There is a force of horrible destruction inside of you, that's what these humans here are after. With my help we can destroy it and unlock your true potential which is in fact greater than any other Kitsune that I've ever met.'

"What's your name?" Naruto asked

'My name is Ran Yakumo'

* * *

more updates are gonna come and review please


End file.
